The inventive concept relates generally to memory devices, memory systems and methods of operating same. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to memory devices performing read retry operations, memory systems performing a read retry operations, and methods of operating same.
According to a demand for a high capacity and low power consumption of a memory device, a research for next-generation memory devices is being conducted. The next-generation memory devices are required to have a high integrity characteristic of a dynamic random access memory (DRAM), a non-volatile characteristic of a flash memory, and a high speed of a static RAM (SRAM). As the next-generation memory devices, a phase change RAM (PRAM), a nano floating gate memory (NFGM), a polymer RAM (PoRAM), a magnetic RAM (MRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FeRAM), and a resistive RAM (RRAM) are being highlighted.